


Newest (Fake) Couple

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Modern Westeros, Rickard's Rhaella knight in shinning armor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Why in the name of the Gods did you tell her that we were dating? Since when did that happen?"





	Newest (Fake) Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [GiveThisPromptaTry](https://givethispromptatry.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: “Hey, so quick question.” / “Yeah?” / “Why the hell did you tell her that we were dating? Since when did that happen?”

Rickard was perusing a history book when he felt someone on his back. He turned, not expecting on seeing Rhaella there.

"Oh praise the gods, I found you!" came her hushed whisper. "Long story short Rickard, I need a favor, just, go with it please!"

He was about to ask what was the favor when another woman came into view, Joanna Lannister had a 'too innocent' look on her face that sent chills down his spine. "Ah Rhaella, I was looking for you," her smile had almost a sharp quality to it. Then she turned to him, "Hello Lord Stark."

"Lady Lannister," he nodded.

She didn't pay him much attention other than an acknowledging nod. "So Rhaella, I've been thinking, you know you have been single for a bit and I thought that maybe, you'd like to go on a date, I have the perfect man for you!"

He looked down at Rhaella, curious and saw her face freeze into a polite smile.

"Ah, thank you Joanna, but," she turned her back to Joanna and faced him, face full of panic and muttering 'please'. "But you see, Rickard and I are dating now."

Ah, so that was the favor. Oh well, could be worse. So he just rolled with it and nodded. And saw Rhaella's face light up in relief. Meanwhile Joanna's face showed a clear surprise for a few seconds, before it was a blank politeness.

"Oh well," Joanna spoke. "I did not know, good luck then." She looked at her phone, "Oh dear, I must go now, goodbye."

And with that, Joanna Lannister was gone. It was only then that he saw Rhaella's shoulders relax as she let out a deep and tired sigh. But now, his curiosity was peaked.

"Hey, Rhaella, quick question."

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"Why in the name of the Gods did you tell her that we were dating? Since when did that happen?"

Rhaella blushed, "Ah, well, it's..." she sighed again. "Listen, can I buy you a coffee, I feel like I owe you now. And at least I want to sit down and tell you why."

"Sure, you don't have to, but sure, let's go for coffee."

It is only when they are sitting down, coffees on hand that he speaks, "So, that was the favor, huh?"

Rhaella takes a sip of her coffee, but he doesn't miss the slight blush on her cheeks, "Yes, it is," she looks up to him, purple eyes tired and gives him a half smile. "My family is trying to get me to date again, and somehow Joanna found out, and as it happens, her idea of 'ideal man' is her cousin, Tywin."

Ah, no wonder she had been so anxious. Tywin was an ambitious man, he knew that and hitching himself to the Targaryens would do wonders to whatever career he would later pursue, but, he is big of a man to admit, he doesn't like Tywin. Pompous ass, always looking down on anyone who wasn't either a Targaryen or a Lannister. So he snorted, "You poor woman. No wonder you lied. Listen, I'm not dating myself at the moment... so, if you need to get out of sticky situations, come to me, I'll help."

At that, she perked up, eyes sparking and a smile slowly making her way into her lips, "You'll help me? Truly?"

"Yes, Rhaella, I'll help you. And I get a bonus out of this, it will annoy Wyman Manderly."

"Rickard, thank you so much," she reached out and took his hand in hers. "I know you'll probably get an earful from Aerys," she scrunched her nose in distate. "But I know grandma Betha will be grateful and so am I!"

He bit into his roll and then took a sip of coffee, "You don't have to thank me yet, I mean, you could end up, hate-pretend-dating-me."

"Nonsense," she shook her head, lips curling upwards. "You are a good man, if anything, we'll be better friends at the end of this."

"I hope so."

"So do I Rickard, so do I."


End file.
